The high cost of owning and maintaining an automobile has led many vehicle owners to drain and change their own oil at home. Typically, the oil change performed by the vehicle owner is done in a haphazard manner, with the vehicle owner utilizing any available household receptacle, such as a bowl or cooking pan, to receive the dirty or spent engine oil. Subsequently, the dirty oil must be disposed of in an ecologically responsible manner into some larger licensed receptacle, thus increasing cost and adding further inconvenience to the procedure. Furthermore, there is greater likelihood of spilling the dirty oil during the oil changing operation using readily available household equipment.
The spilt oil results in driveways and garages being stained. Further, the leakage or spilling of oil results in a significant amount of oil accumulating on the roadways. During rains, the accumulated oil can present a driving hazard to motorists as the oil makes the roadway slick. Additionally, during rains the oil on the driveways and roadways eventually ends up in streams, waterways, and ground water thereby creating a significant environmental problem.
Thus, there exists a need for an economical oil change kit that collects and provides for the disposal of spent or dirty oil in an ecologically safe manner.